Dark Kingdom
by HinataHyuuga8
Summary: Hinata terikat janji dengan Naruto untuk melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura, membuat ia dan Sasuke jatuh cinta. Namun, Sakura sahabatnya ternyata juga mencintai Sasuke. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta segtiga mereka di sebuah Kerajaan Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Kingdom

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs HinataHyuuga8

Genre : Fantasy and Romance

.

Kerajaan Uchiha. Sebuah kerajaan besar yang berada di utara Konoha. Rakyatnya makmur dan sejahtera di bawah pimpinan Raja Fugaku dan ratunya, Ratu Mikoto. Kerajaan Uchiha mempunyai 2 putra. Itachi, sang putra mahkota yang telah tewas dalam perang. Dan Sasuke, pangeran yang sangat dilindungi karena trauma akan kematian Itachi.

Sasuke Uchiha, tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran tampan namun sangat dingin terhadap semua orang, kecuali ketiga sahabatnya, Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki, putra tunggal dari penasihat kerajaan Minato Namikaze. Sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke. Ia ramah dan bersemangat. Sakura Haruno, putri kerajaan tetangga, Kerajaan Haruno. Sakura dititipkan ke Kerajaan Uchiha karena keadaan kerajaannya yang sedang terancam. Ia berwajah cantik dan manis dengan aura musim semi yang selalu memancar. Dan Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga, panglima perang sekaligus penasihat kepercayaan raja. Ia seorang gadis yang pendiam dengan kemampuan berperang yang sangat hebat, menurun langsung dari sang ayah. Ia seorang gadis yang cantik namun ia selalu menyembunyikan kecantikannya dengan berpakaian sederhana.

Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Setiap hari, Naruto dan Hinata mengunjungi istana untuk bermain juga belajar bersama. Naruto dan Hinata dilatih untuk melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura. Latihan ini langsung diberikan oleh Hiashi. Walau latihan yang diberikan terbilang keras apalagi untuk Hinata yang seorang perempuan, latihan tersebut membuahkan hasil. Hinata dan Naruto menjadi remaja yang mahir bermain pedang, berkuda, dan memanah walau usia mereka masih belia. Kemampuan mereka bahkan di atas rata – rata.

"Oi, Teme, coba kejar aku!" Naruto berteriak kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat tanpa berpindah dari posisi duduknya.

"Oi, Teme, ayo bermain," Naruto berpaling dan berlari kearah dimana Sasuke duduk.

"Sudahlah Naruto, mungkin Sasuke-sama capek," Hinata berkata lembut sambil meletakan keranjang bunga yang ia bawa.

"Benar, Naruto," Sakura menimpali perkataan Hinata.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Tiba – tiba, ia menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya latihan," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"I-ini masih pukul 2 siang. Kita latihan pukul 3," Hinata menolak namun tetap membiarkan Naruto menarik tangannya.

Pipi Hinata sedikit memerah. Namun, Naruto tetap menarik tangan Hinata meninggalkan taman istana.

"Jaa, Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama," Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan mata onyx-nya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan riang menatap kepergian kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah lama memendam rasa kepada Hinata. Hinata yang pendiam selalu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Namun, Hinata tidak tertarik sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Ia justru jatuh cinta pada Naruto, teman latihannya. Naruto juga mencintai Hinata membuat hubungannya keduanya kian hari kian dekat. Sasuke tidak menyukai keadaan ini, tapi, ia juga terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukan perasaan pada Hinata. Sementara Sakura, semua tahu putri itu menyukai Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke seakan tidak peduli pada Sakura.

.

.

"Awas ya, Hinata," Naruto berseru sambil mengayunkan pedang kayunya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil bersiaga. Di sinilah mereka biasa berlatih, di belakang kediaman Hyuuga yang dilengkapi hutan kecil.

Hinata menahan serangan Naruto dengan mudah dan mengembalikan serangan tersebut membuat Naruto terjatuh. Selama ini, Hinata selalu menang terhadap Naruto. Ia memang memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Walau umurnya baru saja meninjak 12 tahun, ia sudah mahir berperang.

Hiashi memandang kedua muridnya berlatih. Di sampingnya Minato ikut berdiri sambil berbincang ringan dengan Hiashi. Hiashi dan Minato memang bersahabat. Hinata sangat sering bermain ke rumah Naruto walau sekadar bercakap – cakap. Kushina, ibu Naruto, sangat menyayangi Hinata, seperti anaknya sendiri. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Hinata yang sudah tidak memilik ibu, menyayangi Kushina seperti ibunya sendiri.

Hinata dan Naruto berlatih hingga larut malam. Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk mampir ke rumahnya sebentar untuk istirahat. Di dalam rumah kediaman Hyuuga yang sangat besar, seorang pelayan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, anda diminta ke istana sekarang bersama Naruto-sama. Katanya ada urusan penting," Shion, pelayan pribadi Hinata memberi tahu.

Hinata dan Naruto saling berapandangan. Tak lama, mereka sudah mengendarai kuda dengan cepat menuju istana. Ternyata istana sedang diserang. Hinata dan Naruto diminta memeberi pertolongan. 2 remaja berusia 12 tahun itu segera berangkat.

Sesampainya di istana, semuanya terasa sepi. Para penjaga tergeletak membuat Hinata dan Naruto bergidik ngeri. Mereka segera mencari Sasuke dan Sakura. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di aula utama.

"Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama," Hinata berteriak memanggil keduanya.

Naruto mengikuti teriakan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bisikan.

"Aku di sini, Dobe," Naruto yang mendengarnya segera menyadari itu suara Sasuke.

Hinata menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura bersembunyi.

"Ayo, kita harus segera keluar," Hinata segera berlari keluar.

Tiba – tiba, sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam muncul. Hinata dan Naruto segera merapatkan diri melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sudah dilatih beberapa formasi untuk menghadapi musuh. Untunglah, Naruto dan Hinata membawa pedang.

"Lindungi Sasuke-sama dan Sakura-sama," bisik Hinata pelan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kelompok tersebut menyerang. Dengan sigap, Naruto dan Hinata melumpuhkan rang – orang tersebut. Namun, orang – orang tersebut seakan tidak ada habisnya. Mereka terus berdatangan. Hinata dan Naruto sangat lelah dan mereka sudah terluka parah terkena tebasan pedang. Namun, mereka tetap berusaha melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka bingung dengan tidak adanya pasukan batuan yang datang dari kerajaan. Ternyata, semua pasukan dipusatkan melindungi raja dan ratu.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya dapat memandang kedua sahabat mereka bertarung dengan cemas. Tiba – tiba seorang dari kelompok penjahat itu mengarahkan pedang kearah Sasuke. Hinata dengan cepat melindungi Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya erat. Namun, ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Ia membuka matanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat Naruto tertusuk pedang untuk melindungi dirinya.

Hinata segera berlari kearah Naruto yang terbaring lemah. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. Tapat saat itu, berpuluh – puluh pasukan datang dan melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura. Perkelahian pun terjadi. Hinata tetap menatap Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke dan Sakura ikut mendekat.

"Hi-hinata…," Naruto berusaha berbicara.

"Na-Naruto," Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Be-berjanjilah padaku, k-kau akan selalu me-melindungi Sa-sasuke-sama d-dan Sakura-sama," kataa Naruto terbata – bata. "Ka-kalung ini un-untukmu. A-aku minta tolong ja-jaga ibuku. Aku me-mencintaimu, Hi-hinata."

"Diam. Lukamu sangat parah. Dasar bodoh. Kenapa melindungiku," Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya yang terlanjur pecah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Hinata. Ia memberikan kalung berbandul hijau ke genggaman Hinata. Ia memandang Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian matanya berpaling kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak lama, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"NARUTOOO…" Hinata berteriak frustasi.

Hinata menagis sejadi – jadinya. Sakura ikut menangis tidak percaya. Sementara Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Hiashi dan Minato tiba dengan pedang masing – masing. Minato terlihat syok melihat anaknya terbaring lemah. ia berusaha memanggil anaknya. Sementara Hiashi memeluk Hinata yang mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia mengerti betapa sayangnya Hinata kepada Naruto. Tapi, NAruto telah tiada.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di atas sebuah bukit, menatap langit sore yang semakin mendung. Ia masih mengenakan baju berkabung. Baru saja ia selesai mengahdiri upacara pemakaman Naruto. Ia teringat bagaimana dulu ia sering menatap langit bersama Naruto seusai berlatih. Air mata kembali mengalir. Hinata berusaha menahannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa.

Hujan rintik mulai turun. Membasahi tubuh mungil Hinata. Namun, Hinata membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Bercampur dengan air mata kesedihannya. Ia menatap kalung yang diberikan Naruto yang kini menghiasi lehernya.

"Naruto," isak Hinata pelan di bawah rintik hujan.

**Author's Note : Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1. Di chapter selanjutnya, author akan menceritakan kejadian 5 tahun setelah inseiden Naruto meninggal. Mohon review-nya ya. Sampai jumpa seminggu lagi di chapter kedua. ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Kingdom

Chapter II

Naruto belongs to Masashi

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

.

.

Review Chapter I:

Hinata berdiri di atas sebuah bukit, menatap langit sore yang semakin mendung. Ia masih mengenakan baju berkabung. Baru saja ia selesai mengahdiri upacara pemakaman Naruto. Ia teringat bagaimana dulu ia sering menatap langit bersama Naruto seusai berlatih. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Hinata berusaha menahannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa.

Hujan rintik mulai turun. Membasahi tubuh mungil Hinata. Namun, Hinata membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Bercampur dengan air mata kesedihannya. Ia menatap kalung yang diberikan Naruto yang kini menghiasi lehernya.

"Naruto," isak Hinata pelan di bawah rintik hujan.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian…

"Fokus!" Hinata berteriak kepada Sasuke yang terjatuh.

Pemuda itu tampak lelah. Napasnya terengah – engah. Tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah pedang kayu tampak sedikit bergetar.

"Kita istirahat dulu," Sasuke berkata sedikit memelas.

"Baiklah 5 menit," Hinata mengusap peluh di keningnya.

Terik sinar mentari menerpa tubuh keduanya. Smenjak insiden 5 tahun lalu, Fugaku meminta Hiashi untuk melatih Sasuke juga. Fugaku berharap kelak Sasuke dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Hiashi menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia berharap dengan adanya Sasuke sebagai muridnya, Hinata dapat melupakan Naruto. Namun, ternyata, Hinata tetap mencintai Naruto. Ia sangat sulit melupakan Naruto.

Semenjak Naruto meninggal, Hinata terus berlatih keras agar menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura sesuai janjinya pada Naruto. Ia mengurangi waktu bermainnya dengan Sakura dan Sasuke dan lebih banyak mengunjungi Kushina, ibu Naruto. Hinata yang sekarang tetaplah pendiam seperti dahulu. Tak banyak yang berubah darinya kecuali rambutnya yang kini semakin memanjang sepunggung. Hinata selalu mengepang habis rambutnya agar tidak kepanasan. Tak pernah ia mengurai rambutnya sedikit pun membuat keindahan rambutnya selalu tersembunyi.

Sementara Sasuke, semenjak Naruto meninggal, ia berlatih bersama Hinata. Namun, berbagai kenyataan pahit harus ia rasakan saat mengetahui bahwa sampai detik ini Hinata masih mencintai Naruto. Sekali lagi, pemuda raven itu tetap gengsi untuk memberitahukan perasaannya pada Hinata. Ia selalu memendamnya dalam – dalam. Terkadang, ia merasa penasaran dengan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh pesonanya.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Setelah 5 tahun berlalu, Sakura tetap mencintai Sasuke. Menjadi istri Sasuke merupakan impiannya. Walau demikian, Sasuke belum pernah menunjukan respon positif terhadap perasaan Sakura. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Sakura juga memanjangkan rambutnya. Rambut merah mudanya selalu terurai indah membuat semua orang selalu mengaguminya.

"Ayo, kita latihan lagi," Hinata berdiri lalu mengibaskan kepangan rambutnya.

"Hey, malam ini ada pesta dansa. Kau ikut?" tanya Sasuke ikut berdiri. "Bulan ini kau genap 17 tahun. Seharusnya kau sudah ikut pesta dansa."

Ya, begitulah tradisi Kerajaan Uchiha. Seseorang yang boleh mengikuti pesta dansa adalah orang yang sudah berumur 17 tahun atau lebih. Bulan ini, Hinata genap berumur 17 tahun. Artinya, ia harus mengikuti pesta dansa itu.

Hinata tertegun. Ayahnya pernah memberitahunya tentang pesat dansa itu. Tapi, Hinata tidak pernah mempersoalkannya. Ah, Hinata kembali teringat sesuatu. Apa ia punya gaun pesta di rumah? Setahunya, lemarinya hanya penuh dengan kemeja dan celana panjang untuk latihan. Di istana, Fugaku tidak keberatan dengan pakaian Hinata walau jelas – jelas peraturan mengatakan semua perempuan di istana wajib mengenakan gaun. Fugaku memang mengerti Hinata yang selalu berlatih dengan Sasuke. Jadi, ia tidak mempersoalkan pakaian Hinata. Tapi, kali ini masalahnya berbeda. Sebuah pesta dansa pertama bagi Hinata. Tidak mungkin ia pergi ke pesta dengan pakaian latihan.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku ti-tidak punya ga-gaun," Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Kau sebagai wanita tidak punya gaun? Bagaimana bisa?"

"A-ano, selama ini kan aku cuma latihan, jadi kupikir tidak masalah jika tidak punya gaun," Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Tch. Ayo kita pergi cari gaun," Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata.

"Latihannya gimana?" tanya Hinata mengibaskan lengannya. "Sudahlah. Nanti aku pinjam punya Hanabi saja."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Ini perintah!"

"A-aku tidak mau," Hinata membantah Sasuke. "Aku pulang saja deh. Sudah sore."

"Hey, Hinata!" Sasuke berusaha mengejar Hinata yang berlari menjauh. Namun, Hinata berlari lebih kencang. Sasuke memandang Hinata. Ia berharap Hinata dapat datang ke pesta dansa itu.

.

.

Hinata membongkar lemari pakaiannya. Kemeja miliknya berhamburan kemana – mana. Biasanya, kamar Hinata rapi dan bersih dengan aroma lavender memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tapi, kali ini, kamar Hinata bagaikan kapal pecah. Hiashi yang ingin mengunjungi Hinata dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Hinata.

"Hinata, kau mencari apa?" tanya Hiashi melangkah pelan.

"A-ano," Hinata sedikit ragu. "Ga-gaun pesta."

Hiashi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat putri. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya Hinata memakai gaun. Mungkin 7 tahun yang lalu?! Hiashi berusaha mengontrol tawanya saat ia melihat wajah putrinya merah padam menahan malu.

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi lembut.

"I-iya, Otou-san," Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot – repot cari gaun. Otou-san juga tahu kamu tidak punya gaun. Makanya, otou-san khusus pesankan gaun untukmu," Hiashi memandang putri kesayangannya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna keunguan.

"Eeh, benarkah?" Hinata memeluk Hiashi. "Arigato gazaimasu, otou-san!"

Hiashi memeluk Hinata penuh sayang, "Sudah cepat bersiap – siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat."

"Hai!" Hinata mengangguk senang sambil menerima kotak yang diberikan Hiashi.

Hiashi memandang putrinya yang sudah berlalu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura muncul di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab sapaan Sakura seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku cantik tidak?" tanya Sakura memamerkan gaun indah yang dipakainya untuk pesta dansa.

Sasuke memandang Sakura. Ia terlihat cantik dengan gaun merah mudanya yang panjang menyentuh lantai. Gaun itu dihiasi dengan sulaman benang emas bergambar bunga. Pinggangnya dililit dengan pita berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang indah dibiarkan terurai. Puncak kepalanya dihiasi dengan mahkota emas.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan "ya".

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ayo pergi, pestanya akan dimulai," Sasuke pergi ke ruang pesta.

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke. Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas ala Kerajaan Uchiha. Jas berwarna putih itu sangat cocok dengan Sasuke membuat semua wanita terkagum – kagum padanya.

Sasuke yang masuk bersama Sakura mengundang banyak perhatian. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sakura senang sekali mendengarnya. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak menyenanginya. Namun, seperti biasa, ekspresinya tetap datar.

Sasuke memandang berkeliling berharap adanya Hinata. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak melihat hadirnya anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Padahal, setengah jam lagi pesta akan dimulai.

.

.

"Hinata! Kau sudah siap?" Hiashi memanggil putrinya.

"Iya, sebentar Tou-san," terdengar sahutan dari lantai 2 kediaman Hyuuga.

Hiashi menunggu putrinya dengan sabar. Neji, kakak Hinata ikut menunggu dengan sabar.

"Gomenasai… kalian pasti menunggu lama," Hinata tiba – tiba sudah berdiri di samping Neji.

Hiashi dan Neji memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Mereka berdua tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"A-aku aneh ya?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Tidak, Hinata. Hanya saja, kau terlihat berbeda," kata Neji memandang Hinata.

"Neji benar," Hiashi tidak kalah kagum memandang Hinata. "Ya sudah. Ayo, kita pergi."

Kereta kuda keluarga Hyuuga melaju. Dan berhenti tepat di depan istana Kerajaan Uchiha. Para penjaga segera membukakan pintu untuk Hiashi dan keluarganya serta mengumumkan kedatangan mereka.

Fugaku yang mendengar nama Hiashi segera menghampiri panglima Hyuuga itu. Sasuke mengikuti Fugaku berharap Hinata ikut pesta itu.

"Hiashi!" Fugaku menepuk pundak panglimanya itu.

"Fugaku-sama," Hiashi membukukan badan diikuti oleh Neji dan Hinata.

"Hey, siapa ini?" tanya Fugaku menghampiri Hinata dan meneliti wajahnya dengan saksama. "Hinata kan?"

"Apa kabar, Fugaku-sama?" Hinata memberi salam pada Fugaku.

"Wah, ternyata putri Hyuuga selalu menyebunyikan kecantikannya ya?" candanya pada Hiashi.

Keduanya tertawa. Lalu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Neji bertemu dengan Tenten, putri dari Cina, membuat Neji ingin berkenalan dengannya sehingga ia meninggalkan Hinata bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Hinata menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna ungu muda. Sebuah pita panjang menghiasi bagian belakang gaun itu. Gaun itu bercorak bunga lavender yang sangat indah. Rambutnya yang biasa dikepang, kini dibiarkan terurai dihiasi dengan jepitan mungil bergambar bunga ungu. Wajahnya yang mungil tampak cantik walau tanpa polesan make-up seperti wanita bangsawan lainnya. Lehernya tetap dihiasi dengan kalung berbandul hijau pemberian Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit cemburu.

Tiba – tiba saja Sakura datang. Ia menatap Hinata takjub.

"Wah, Hinata-chan! Kau cantik sekali. Seharusnya kau dandan seperti ini setiap hari," Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum malu. Tak lama kemudian pesta dimulai. Setelah sedikit sambutan dari Fugaku, musik dansa dimainkan. Para tamu mulai berdansa dengan pasangan masing – masing. Mikoto menyenggol pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Ayo, berdansalah!" katanya sedikit memaksa Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tidak suka berdansa. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia bangkit dari kursinya mencari pasangan membuat semua yang hadir seketika terdiam. Musik berhenti bermain. Semua orang memusatkan pandangan kepada si pangeran tampan. Para gadis berharap Sasuke berdansa dengan mereka. Sasuke berjalan pelan mencari sosok seseorang.

Akhirnya, ia tiba di tempat dimana Sakura dan Hinata sedang berbincang. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Semua orang yakin bahwa Sasuke akan memilih Sakura untuk berdansa dengannya. Hinata memilih berjalan mundur dan mencari Neji. Sementara, Sakura sudah semangat karena merasa akan diajak berdansa.

Ketika Hinata hendak pergi, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya.

"Berdansalah denganku," ujarnya berat.

Hinata menoleh tidak percaya sementara wanita di sebelahnya menunjukan kekecewaan sekaligus kemarahan.

"Ini perintah," ujarnya lagi.

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Aku harap bisa post chapter 3, minggu nanti. Mohon review-nya ya. See you ^o^…**


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Kingdom

Chapter III

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

.

.

Review Chapter III:

"Berdansalah denganku," ujarnya berat.

Hinata menoleh tidak percaya sementara wanita di sebelahnya menunjukan kekecewaan sekaligus kemarahan.

"Ini perintah," ujarnya lagi.

.

.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Aku tidak bisa," Hinata berkata pelan.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penolakan Hinata. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kali ini ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya pada Hinata. Ditariknya tangan Hinata hingga jaraknya dan Hinata benar - benar dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke membisikan kata - kata itu tepat di dekat telinga Hinata. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Hinata terkejut. Belum habis keterkejutannya, Sasuke tiba - tiba memeluknya. Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada meninggi.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata. Onyx-nya menangkap mata lavender Hinata yang berkilat marah. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke melihat Hinata berlari keluar dari ruangan pesta. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Di sampingnya, Sakura tampak Sakura. Dengan wajah terkejutnya. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura juga pergi dari ruangan pesta itu meninggalkan Sasuke bersama hatinya yang hancur berkeping - keping.

.

.

Hinata berlari keluar ruangan. Di belakangnya Neji ikut berlari mengejarnya. Hinata tidak peduli. Ia melihat seekor kuda terikat di sebuah pohon. Ia menaiki kuda itu dan menungganginya. Membiarkan kuda itu membawanya entah kemana.

Mata Hinata berkaca - kaca. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke telah memendam rasa kepadanya. Terlebih lagi ia merasa bersalah kepada Sakura. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan putri cantik itu pada sang pangeran. Hinata kembali teringat wajah Sakura ketika Sasuke menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata di hadapan beratus - ratus orang. Ia melihat betapa Sakura sangat kecewa.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin menghapus semua memorinya tentang hal itu. Ia tidak menyangka pesta dansa pertamanya akan menjadi kenangan yang begitu buruk.

Hinata memberhentikan kudanya tepat di tengah hutan yang lebat. Hinata turun perlahan. Gaun ungunya terlihat sedikit kotor. Hinata memandang berkeliling lalu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia membenamkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam tangan mungilnya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah menangis tersedu - sedu.

Inilah Hinata. Ia selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tidak ingin orang lain dibebani karena kesedihannya. Walau terkadang sifat tertutupnya ini sudah keterlaluan.

Bebeapa menit kemudian, Hinata berhenti menangis. Ia menatap bulan yang mulai hilang dibalik awan hitam. Pandangannya kembali gelap. Tiba - tiba sesosok bayangan hitam muncul dan mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Hinata. Hinata dengan cepat mengelak. Dengan mudah ia merebut pedang tersebut dan justru berhasil mengunci pergerakan musuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" kata Hinata pelan namun tegas.

"A-aku," pemuda itu berkata dengan ragu.

"Cepat katakan," nada bicara Hinata sedikit meninggi.

"Kba Inuzuka," kata pemuda itu dengan takut.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata.

"A-ano, kau membawa kudaku," Kiba berkata sambil menunjuk kuda di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Ia sangat ingin pergi saat itu jadi ia tidak memikirkan kuda itu milik siapa. Wajah Hinata memerah walau tak kelihatan karena gelap menyelimuti ia dan Kiba.

"Go-gomenasai," Hinata membungkukan badannya. "Aku tidak tahu itu kudamu."

"Tak apa," Kiba berkata dengan santai. "Ngomong - ngomong kau siapa?"

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga," kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau anak dari Panglima Hyuuga ya? Wah, pantas saja ilmu bermain pedangmu sangat hebat," Kiba berkata dengan takjub.

"A-arigato," Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Karena kebetulan kita bertemu, aku ingin minta suatu hal padamu," Kiba berkata dengan pelan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Aku mohon jadikan aku muridmu," Kiba membungkuk pada Hinata.

"A-apa?" Hinata terkejut.

"Dari dulu aku selalu bermimpi bisa menjadi salah satu murid dari klan Hyuuga. Ilmu berperang mereka sangat hebat. Paling tidak aku bisa menjadi murid dari anak - anak mereka. Bagaimana? Aku mohon...," Kiba berkata dengan sedikit memelas.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Ia tidak terlalu kenal dengan pemuda ini tapi tampaknya ia adalah pemuda yang baik. Mungkin ada baiknya apabila ia memberi kesempatan pada Kiba.

"Ba-baiklah," Hinata akhirnya setuju. "Tapi kau harus siap dengan latihan yang berat. Kau harusnya tahu, keluarga Hyuuga itu pekerja keras."

"Ha'i, Sensei!" ujar Kiba bersemangat.

"Sebaiknya jangan panggil aku sensei. Kita sepertinya seumur. Kau bisa panggil aku Hinata," kata Hinata memberi usul.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan," Kiba tersenyum lebar.

Hinata tersenyum. Sesaat ia bisa melupakan kejadian menyedihkan beberapa saat lalu. Ia berbincang dengan Kiba cukup lama memastikan bahwa ia dan Kiba dapat mengenal lebih dalam.

Kiba Inuzuka. Ia merupakan putra bungsu keluarga Inuzuka, salah satu klan bangsawan. Hinata tidak cukup tahu tentang klan ini tapi kabarnya kemampuan mereka dalam berperang lumayan walau tidak sebanding dengan klan Hyuuga. Kemampuan khusus mereka adalah mereka bisa bersahabat dengan binatang khususnya anjing dengan mudah. Hal itu merupakan sebuah bakat langka yang jarang dimiliki banyak orang.

Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang setelah cukup lama berbincang dengan Kiba. Ia melirik arlojinya. Pukul 1 pagi. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sudah berada di hutan ini selama 3 jam lebih. Hinata menunggang kuda mlik Kiba dengan cepat. Smentara Kiba berada di belakang Hinata berpegang erat pada gaunnya.

"Arigato," Hinata turun dari kuda itu sembari tersenyum pada Kiba.

"Ya. Jadi kan kita mulai latihan besok pagi?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kiba kembali menunggang kudanya kembali menuju kediamannya.

Hinata berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia merasa sungkan untuk masuk apalagi sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Hinata membulatkan tekadnya npuntuk masuk.

"Tadaima," Hinata berkata setengah berbisik.

Mata lavendernya menatap Hiashi yang duduk cemas di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Begitu melihat Hinata muncul di ambang pintu, Hiashi segera menyambut putrinya dengan sukacita.

"Hinata," Hiashi berjalan lalu memeluk putrinya. "Kau kemana saja? Otou-san sangat khawatir."

"Gomenasai, otou-san," Hinata balas memeluk ayahnya.

"Mengenai kejadian yang tadi," Hiashi mulai mengungkit kejadian di pesta dansa,

"Tou-san, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur," Hinata berjalapelan meninggalkan ayahnya. "Oyasumi."

Hiashi memandang kebergian putrinya. Ia menunda hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. Sebuah hal terduga yang mungkin akan merubah hidup Hinata.

.

.

Sasuke berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan gelisah. Sepanjang pesta ia terus memikirkan Hinata yang pergi begitu saja. Perasaan bersalah kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Terbayang wajah Hiashi yang terlihat khawatir mencari Hinata. Hiashi segera pamit pulang setelah mengetahui Hinata pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke teringat pada kejadian sesaat lalu. Fugaku memarahinya habis - habisan. Sasuke sendiri ikut merasa bersalah karena tak mampu menahan emosinya. Saat itu ia benar – benar tidak mampu menahan perasaannya pada Hinata. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa. semakin ia berusaha, ia justru semakin teringat pada kejadian menyedihkan itu.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menelusup melewati celah jendela kamar Hinata. Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Kiba duduk di atas balkon kamarnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata terkejut

"Menunggumu. Katnya mau latihan," ujarnya dengan santai.

Hinata teringat kejadian semalam. Ia sudah janji pada Kiba. Setiap anggota klan Hyuuga harus menepati janjinya.

"Kau tunggu saja di bawah. Aku akan segera ke bawah," ujar Hinata lalu menutup jendela kamarnya kembali.

Hinata cepat – cepat mandi dan berpakaian. Seperti biasa, ia mengepang rambut indigonya yang panjang. Ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang. Di ambilnya sepatu bot berwarna coklat mungil di pojok kamarnya dan memakainya dengan terburu – buru. Disambarnya pedang, anak panah, dan busurnya, lalu berlari keluar kamarnya.

"Lho, Nona Hinata mau kemana?" tanya Shion heran.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Shion. Ia melesat turun ke bawah dan didapatinya Hiashi sedang meminum teh paginya. Neji duduk di samping Hiashi sambil ikut meminum teh. Hinata menatap segelas susu yang terletak di atas meja makan. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai teh, jadi Shion biasa mebuatkan susu setiap pagi. Hinata meneguk susunya dengan cepat.

"Hinata, kenapa buru – buru?" tanya Hiashi heran.

"Ada yang menunggu Hinata. Hinata pergi dulu, Tou-san, Nii-san," Hinata mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan susu. "Jaa."

Hinata berlari hendak membuka pintu rumahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Hiashi memanggilnya.

"Hinata, pukul 12 nanti kau harus ke istana dan bertemu dengan Fugaku-sama," suara berat Hiashi mampu membuat Hinata kaget.

Hinata berusaha seolah tidak peduli. Ia membuka pintu dan berlari keluar.

"Maaf Kiba. Menunggu lama ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak juga," Kiba berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, kita mmulai."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia memulai latihannya dengan Kiba. Kehadiran Kiba membuat Hinata melupakan Sasuke. Biasanya, setiap pagi, Hinata selalu mengunjungi isatan untuk latihan dengan Sasuke. Namun entah kebetulan atau disengaja, Hinata tidak pergi ke istana.

Sasuke sudah menduga Hinata tidak akan datang. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengunjungi Hinata. Namun, ia takut Fugaku akan memarahinya lagi. Begitu mengetahui Fugaku memanggil Hinata siang ini, Sasuke menjadi sedikit bersemangat.

Sementara Sakura, semenjak Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Hinata, Sakura hanya terdiam di kamarnya sambil menangis. Pagi ini, ia tidak turun untuk sarapan bersama. Ini merupakan suatu hal yang jarang dilakukan Sakura. tak lain alasannya adalah karena Sakura masih sedih akan insiden itu. Sakura juga mengetahui Hinata akan datang siang ini. Ia juga menunggu kedatangan Hinata.

.

.

Pukul 12 tepat Hinata tiba di istana. Para penjaga membukakan pintu untuknya. Hinata, seperti biasa menggunakan baju latihannya. Tidak ada yang memandangnya dengan aneh karena semua mengenal Hinata sebagai salah satu teman pangeran mereka.

Hinata melangkah dengan ragu menuju aula dimana Fugaku biasa menerima tamu. Hinata menarik nafas panjang lalu para penjaga mengumumkan kedatangannya. Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Hiashi dengan ratunya, Mikoto, duduk di atas singgasana. Sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelah Fugaku. Hinata melangkah masuk lalu membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Ada masalah apa hingga Fugaku-sama memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Hinata sopan.

Onyx Sasuke menatap mata lavender Hinata. Hinata ikut memandang Sasuke. Namun, begitu melihat Sasuke juga memandangnya, Hinata beralih dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, kau sudah berlatih bersama Sasuke selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Kurasa kemampuan berperang Sasuke sudah cukup. Jadi, aku meminta kau untuk berhenti berlatih dengan Sasuke," Fugaku berkata dengan tegas.

Hinata terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Berhenti berlatih dengan Hinata berarti hubungan mereka akan semakin renggang. Sasuke memandang Fugaku tidak percaya sementara Hinata menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Apa maksud Otou-san?" tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Kau sudah cukup berlatih Sasuke. Hinata juga pasti lelah berlatih terus bersamamu,"Fugaku berkata seakan tak mengerti perasaan Sasuke.

"Otou-san," kini Sasuke benar – benar berteriak.

"Sasuke-sama," Hinata memecah pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Fugaku. "Tidak apa. Ya, aku sudah lelah. Mungkin waktu kita berlatih sudah cukup."

Hinata berusaha kuat menyembunyikan tangisnya. Sasuke memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Fugaku terlihat tenang sementara Mikoto hanya terdiam. Mikoto mengerti perasaan putranya.

"Hinata," Sasuke memandang Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi," Fugaku meminta Hinata pergi.

Hinata membungkuk lalu pergi. Sasuke mengejar Hinata. Fugaku hanya menghela napas melihat Sasuke. Sesampainya di luar, tangis Hinata pecah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Ia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit ketika ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hinata," Sasuke memanggil Hinata.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia tetap berlari. Sasuke mengejar Hinata lalu mengenggam tangannya.

"Hinata," ujarnya pelan. "Jangan pergi. Aku mohon."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-sama. Kita tidak bisa bersama," Hinata tetap tidak menoleh.

"Hinata," ujar Sasuke putus asa. "Aku…"

Tepat saat itu Sakura muncul dan menatap keduanya. Hinata mengahapus air matanya.

"Sakura-sama," katanya sambil membungkukan badan.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Hinata," kata Sakura dengan dingin.

Sakura berlalu diikuti Hinata. Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata dengan putus asa tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

.

.

"Aku bisa minta tolong suatu hal padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apapun, Sakura-sama," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu aku mencintai Sasuke. Kau juga tahu kau tidak akan berlatih lagi dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke akan selalu mendatangimu karena itulah sifatnya," Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Aku mohon, jauhilah dia,"

.

.

**Author's Note : Akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan chapter 3 walaupun malem2. Maaf ya kalau typo. Di sini diceritakan Hinata sudah mulai ada rasa sama Sasuke. Kedatangan karakter baru yaitu Kiba. Tapi dia nggak terlalu banyak mempengaruhi. Chapter 4 akan datang minggu depan atau bahkan lebih cepat. Review-nya ya ^0^**


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Kingdom

Chapter IV

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

.

.

Review Chapter III:

"Aku bisa minta tolong suatu hal padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apapun, Sakura-sama," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu aku mencintai Sasuke. Kau juga tahu kau tidak akan berlatih lagi dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke akan selalu mendatangimu karena itulah sifatnya," Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Aku mohon, jauhilah dia,"

.

.

Hinata berlari menaiki sebuah bukit. Mata lavendernya manatap sendu kearah langit senja. Mentari mulai tenggelam. Ia duduk di atas bukit itu. Ia menatap kalung hijau pemberiaan Naruto 5 tahun yang lalu. Tak berapa lama, ia menangis. Punggung tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Sakura.

_Flashback…_

"Sa-sakura-sama," Hinata tidak mampu berkata – kata melihat Sakura mengajukan hal yang sama seperti Fugaku.

"Aku mohon Hinata. Satu – satunya cara agar membuat Sasuke mencintaiku," Sakura mulai menangis.

Hinata menatap Sakura, sahabatnya, menangis. Rasa bersalah muncul dalam hatinya. Namun, di satu sisi, hatinya mengakui perasaan lain. Perasaan yang bahkan Hinata tidak dapat percaya. Perasaan bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Hinata berusaha membuang perasaan itu jauh – jauh. Namun, setiap kali ia berusaha, ia justru semakin mencintai Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sakura. ia menghampiri gadis itu lalu memeluknya.

"Ya. Aku tahu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Tak lama, senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum walau dalam hati ia menangis. Ia tahu apa yang ia perbuat. Ia hanya ingin kedua sahabatnya bahagia. Mungkin, inilah jalan terbaik yang harus ia pilih.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata tajam menatap mereka dari sela pintu yang terbuka.

_Flashback end…_

"Apa yang kulakukan ini benar, Naruto?" tanya Hinata. "Tolong jawab aku."

Hinata kembali terisak. Wajahnya yang biasanya cerah kini hanya berisikan kumpulan penderitaan. Ia berusaha tampak tegar seolah tak terjadi apa – apa. Namun, dibalik topeng tegarnya, tersembunyi air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Hinata?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata.

Hinata cepat – cepat menghapus air matanya dan menoleh,"Ku-kushina baa-san?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri Hinata lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tumben sekali kau ke sini. Ada sesuatu ya?" tanya Kushina ramah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kkebetulan lewat. Kushina baa-san sering ke sini juga ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi sih hanya lewat saja. Karena mendengar suara yang sangat mengganggu jadi aku ke sini untuk memastikan suara itu," jawab Kushina sambil memandang Hinata lekat – lekat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa," Hinata mengelak.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangku, Hinata. Aku tahu kau sedang mengalami masalah. Apa ini semua berhubungan dengan Sasuke-sama? Atau Sakura-sama?" tanya Kushina.

"E-eto..," Hinata tampak ragu.

"Hinata, aku mengenalmu sejak kau bayi. Aku dan ibumu adalah sahabat. Kau ini benar – benar mirip ibumu ya, tertutup," Kushina mengacak – acak rambut Hinata.

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Mungkin kau ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku. Tapi, pesanku hanya satu. Ikutilah apa kata hatimu. Jangan kau bertindak karena terpaksa. Hal itu justru akan menyulitkanmu," Kushina mengelus punggung tangan Hinata.

"Ka-kata hati?" Hinata menatap Kushina penasaran.

"Kushina baa-san tahu, kau mencintai Sasuke kan?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ta-tapi…," Hinata menunduk.

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Hati kecilmu pasti berkata bahwa kau mencintai Sasuke. Namun, karena kau terikat pada Sakura, kau jadi ragu untuk mengakui perasaanmu kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Ba-bagaimana Kushina baa-san tahu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku, Hinata. Semua masalahmu itu tergambar jelas di wajahmu," ujar Kushina sambil tertwa.

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata menunduk malu.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Hinata. Hatimu yang terdalam," jawab Kushina.

Hinata terdiam. Kata hati. Apa yang sebetulnya ia rasakan. Apa yang sebetulnya ia inginkan. Hinata tersenyum memahami kata – kata Kushina.

"Aku mengerti. Arigato, Kushina baa-san," Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Kushina tertawa. Ia memeluk Hinata. Ia kembali teringat Naruto, anak semata wayangnya yang telah meninggal. Ia selalu menemukan sosok Naruto dalam diri Hinata. Mengingat Hinata membuatnya kembali mengingat Naruto.

"Kushina," suara berat itu membuat Kushina menoleh.

"Minato," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah Hinata ada di sini? Pantas saja Kushina lama sekali belanjanya," Minato menghampiri Kushina lalu merangkulnya. "Ayo pulang, sudah sore."

Kushina mengangguk.

"Hinata mau pulang bersama?" tanya Minato.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku harus latihan lagi," jawab Hinata sopan.

"Kalau begitu kita duluan ya. Salam untuk ayahmu," Minato tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Jaa, Hinata," Kushina melambai dengan semangat.

Hinata tersenyum lalu ikut melambai lembut. Ia mengambil pedangnya lalu mulai berlatih di bawah langit sore.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam. Hinata berlatih sangat serius hingga lupa waktu. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Kedai minuman dan restoran sudah tutup. Rumah warga tampak hening dan sepi. Hinata berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan.

Tiba – tiba saja sesosok bayangan menghampiri Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata sambil menghunus pedangnya.

"Heiii, ini aku, Kiba," jawab bayangan itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja," Hinata mengembalikan pedangnya ke dalam sarung kulit di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Kiba.

"Lupa," jawab Hinata singkat.

Kiba terkekeh, "Pulang ke rumah saja lupa."

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Arigato," kata Hinata. "Tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku masih ada urusan," kata Kiba sambil berlalu. "Jaa."

"Jaa," Hinata melambai pada Kiba.

Hinata melangkah membuka gerbang rumahnya yang besar. Ia melewati halaman yang luas. Hinata menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Hinata lega karena tak tampak sedikitpun tanda kehadiran Hiashi. Ia tahu ayahnya akan menasihatinya panjang lebar karena pulang larut malam.

"Hinata-sama," suara kecil itu mengagetkan Hinata.

"Sh-shion," Hianat berbisik. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hiashi-sama memanggil anda," Shion menjawab pelan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia tahu Hiashi pasti akan menuunggunya.

Hinata melangkah menuju kamar Hiashi. Ia mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu lalu melangkah masuk.

"Tou-san," panggil Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata akhirnya kau datang. Otou-san telah lama menunggumu," Hiashi menatap putrinya yang terlihat lelah. "Kemarilah."

Hinata berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

"Hinata, kau ingat penyerangan istana 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa. Ia akan selalu mengingat insiden yang merenggut nyawa orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Penyerangan itu dipimpin oleh Madara Uchiha, saudara Fugaku-sama. Ia menginginkan kekuasaan dari Kerajaan Uchiha," Hiashi berkata dengan serius. "Kemungkinan, akan terjadi perang antara Kerajaan Uchiha dan Madara."

"Pe-perang?" Hinata bertanya tak percaya.

"Benar. Mungkin ayah akan pergi berperang. Neji pun juga akan ikut. Ayah harap kau dapat menjaga adikmu," Hiashi menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku percaya padamu, Hinata."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati lorong kerajaan. Matahari bersinar melewati celah jendela. Tiba – tiba saja, Sakura berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

Sakura berjalan di samping Sasuke. Ia tersenyum riang. Tangannya menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mengunjungi kebun istana hari ini?" tanya Sakura riang. "Kita bisa memetik bunga bersama."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan terus berjalan.

"Oh.. bagaimana kalau kita baca buku bersama. Kudengar perpustakaan sedang kedatangan buku – buku baru," Sakura terus berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Jangan berpura – pura tidak tahu. Aku mendengar semua perkataanmu dengan Hinata. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin.

"Sa-sasuke," Sakura mulai gugup.

"Jangan kau berharap mendapatkan cintaku. Kau hanya penghalang. Penganggu," Sasuke berjalan pergi.

Sakura tertegun. Hatinya bagaikan remuk dan hancur begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpaling sedikit saja untukku?" Sakura berteriak sambil terisak. "Kenapa hatimu hanya dipenuhi Hinata, Hinata! Selalu saja Hinata. Tidak adakah tempat untukku?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Kau takkan punya tempat di hatiku. Jangan bermimpi."

Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke. Ia jatuh terduduk lalu menangis tersedu – sedu.

.

.

"Kita membutuhkan seorang panglima untuk memimpin sayap kanan," Hiashi menunjuk peta bagian kanan dengan telunjuknya. "Madara akan menyerang lewat sini. Kita harus memilih seorang panglima yang kuat dan berotak cerdas untuk mimpin bagian ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Minato.

"Adakah yang punya ide?" tanya Hiashi.

"Bagaimana kalau Chouza?" Inoichi mengajukan usul.

"Jangan. Aku tidak bisa. gerakan pasukanku lambat dan mudah lelah. Aku tidak terlalu pandai mengatur strategi," Chouza menolak.

"Shukaku, kau saja," Hiashi menunjuk Shukaku.

"Tidak. Aku harus berpasangan dengan Shikamaru, anakku," jawab Shukaku. "Lagipula, pasukanku tidak dapat melewati bagian itu karena seluruh pasukanku berjalan kaki. Pasti akan lelah. Kusarankan panglima itu berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Seluruh pasukan mereka berkuda."

"Benar. Tapi siapa? Neji sudah memimpi di sayap kiri. Salah satu bagian yang juga berbahaya," jawab Hiashi.

"Hinata," sebuah suara mengajukan usul.

Semua yang hadir mencari asal suara itu lalu terkejut mendapati sosok perempuan di sana.

"Sa-sakura-sama," Hiashi berkata tak percaya

.

.

"Pe-perang?" Hinata tak percaya dengan kata yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Benar," Hiashi berkata dengan frustasi. "Semua orang setuju kau akan mengikuti perang itu dan memimpin sayap kanan."

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Sakura-sama memintanya,"

"Sa-sakura-sama?" Hinata bertanya tak percaya.

Tak lama Hinata berlari keluar. Ia tak percaya Sakura tega membiatkannya mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk perang. Ia kira Sakura akan selalu mempertahankan persahabatan mereka. Ia tak tahu bahwa secara tidak langsung Sakura berusaha membunuhnya. Menjauhkannya dari Sasuke selamnya. Hinat berlari dan menabrak seseorang.

"Go-gomen," Hinata menatap orang tersebut. "Sa-sasuke-sama."

Hinata beranjak pergi. Ia ingin menepati janjinya pada Sakura bahwa hati kecilnya menyerukan bahwa ia jangan pergi. Tangan Sasuke menahannya lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan ikut perang. Bersamamu,"

.

.

**Author's Note : Akhirnya selesai juga ^^ Moga – moga makin seru dan menegangkan ya! Perang ini akan dimulai berhubung Madara ngin balas dendam pada Fugaku. Chapter V akan Author post kira – kira minggu depan atau mungkin minggu ini. terus dibaca ya. Makasih buat yang udah review. Sori belum bisa bales satu – satu T-T. Ditunggu review chapter ini. Sampai ketemu mingu depan ^0^**


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Kingdom

Chapter V

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

.

.

Review Chapter IV :

Hinata beranjak pergi. Ia ingin menepati janjinya pada Sakura walaupun hati kecilnya menyerukan bahwa ia jangan pergi. Tangan Sasuke menahannya lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan ikut perang. Bersamamu,"

.

.

Hinata mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," Hinta berjalan mundur sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sasuke terus melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Ka-karena…,"

"Apa karena Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menyela perkataan Hinata.

Hinata terkejut. Mata lavendernya terus memandang ke bawah, tidak berani menangkap sosok permuda raven di hadapannya. Sementara Sasuke semakin mendekat. Hinata terpojok. Sasuke menahan pergerakan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Hinata lekat – lekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin.

Hinata semakin terkejut. Ia semakin menunduk dalam – dalam. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Naruto? Kau belum bisa melupakannya?" nada bicara Sasuke meninggi. "Tak adakah tempat bagiku, Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Air matanya jatuh perlahan – lahan. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Sakura. Ia teringat bagaimana ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura. Namun, perlahan semuanya beralih kearah Sasuke. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, ia juga tidak mau melukai sahabatnya, Sakura.

"Jawab aku," Sasuke bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Tidak ada. Kau puas?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan berani.

Sasuke mundur perlahan. Mata onyx-nya berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata si putri Hyuuga. Sementara Hinata berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Perasaan aneh muncul di hatinya. Sebuah perasaan sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Hinata berusaha kuat menahan perasaan itu. Ia berbohong. Berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, pada Sasuke, pada Sakura.

"Kau bohong," jawab Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan mengguncang tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bohong," Sasuke berteriak.

"Untuk apa berbohong? Kau menganggap itu kebohongan karena cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya menganggapmu seperti sahabat, tidak lebih dari itu," Hinata berusaha kuat menahan hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari Hinata. Ia mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Hyuuga itu. Ia merasakan sakit yang mendalam di dalam hatinya.

"Aku mohon pergilah dari hidupku," Hinata menahan tangisnya. "Kita tidak akan bersatu."

"Jadi ini akhirnya?" tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Air mata terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Mungkin inilah yang disebut penyesalan selalu datang terakhir," Sasuke berkata pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

"Hinata Hyuuga, kau akan memimpin sayap kiri di perang nanti," Shukaku menunjuk peta di hadapannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap kosong peta di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat berbicara tentang perang hari ini. Memorinya selalu penuh dengan kehadiran Sasuke kemarin malam. Matanya menghangat. Tak sadar, ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa – apa?" suara Minato mengagetkan Hinata.

Hinata mengusap air matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan kemudian menatap lembaran peta di hadapannya.

"Sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Hinata. "Bagian ini ya."

Hinata berusaha memfokuskan dirinya dalam penyusunan strategi perang. Ia berusaha menghapus Sasuke dalam memorinya. Sejak diputuskan memimin sayap kiri, Hinata selalu ikut dalam penyusunan startegi oleh para panglima lainnya. Banyak panglima yang memuji Hinata akan kecerdasannya dalam menyusun strategi juga dalam kemampuannya dalam berperang. Mereka semakin yakin bahwa memilih Hinata sebagi panglima sayap kiri merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

Sementara Hinata selalu dibayangi oleh kehadiran Sasuke. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Hinata sama sekali tidak menemukan kehadiran Sasuke di istana, padahal ia hampir setiap hari ia datang ke istana untuk rapat yang berhubungan dengan perang. Bukannya lega, Hinata justru semakin gelisah dengan tidak bertemunya dengan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Sasuke.

3 hari lagi menjelang perang. Hinata semakin keras berlatih bahkan hingga larut malam. Perang ini bukanlah perang main – main. Perang ini menentukan nasib kerajaan Uchiha selanjutnya. Untungnya, Hinata berpasangan dengan Kiba dalam perang. Ia dan Kiba sering berlatih bersama. Semakin dekat dengan perang, Hinata harus mengakui bahwa ia semakin takut. Ini adalah perang pertamanya. Setiap teringat perang, ia selalu teringat akan insiden kematian Naruto. Hinata berkali – kali berusaha menepis peristiwa itu, tapi, ia selalu teringat kembali.

"Giliranmu," suara Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Sudah giliranku ya?" Hinata bangkit berdiri.

Kiba hanya tersenyum lebar menatap gadis di sampingnya. Hinata mengambil busur dan anak panahnya lalu berlari kecil ke arena memanah sederhana yang ia buat bersama dengan Kiba. Hinata menarik busurnya lalu membidik sasarannya. Sesaat kemudian anak panah Hinata meluncur dengan cepat dan membelah anak panah Kiba yang sebelumnya telah tertancap.

Kiba bertepuk tangan bak anak kecil mendapat permen. Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat Kiba. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Kiba melihat keahlian Hinata dalam memanah. Namun, entah kenapa Kiba selalu merasa kagum pada gadis itu.

"Kau hebat," ujar Kiba sambil menghampiri Hinata.

Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu," Kiba menarik lengan Hinata menuju ke pinggir hutan.

"Baiklah. Mau kue?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk di sebelah Kiba.

Kiba hanya mengangguk. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kiba. Ia merogoh keranjang anyaman di sampingnya lalu mengambil sepotong kue dan memberikannya pada Kiba.

"Ini," Hinata menyodorkan potongan kue penuh krim itu.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata menggeleng, "Kenyang."

Kiba mulai makan dengan lahap. Hinata memperhatikan Kiba sambil tertawa geli.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak. Eh, mulutmu belepotan tuh," Hinata mengambilkan saputangan untuk Kiba.

Kiba hanya diam melihat Hinata sibuk mencari saputangan. Setelah menemukannya, Hinata mengusap krim di pipi Kiba. Tiba – tiba saja Kiba mengoleskan krim pada pipi Hinata.

"Hahaha Hinata mirip badut," tawa Kiba.

Pipi Hinata menggembung marah, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Hinata mengambil sedikit krim lalu mengolesakannya pada pipi Kiba. Lidahnya terjulur keluar seakan mengejek Kiba. Sesaat kemudian ia berlari menjauh dari Kiba sambil tertawa riang. Kiba ikut mengejar Hinata.

"Heiii kau kemari! Dasar anak nakal," teriak Kiba berlari.

"Coba saja," Hinata kembali menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kiba berhasil menjangkau Hinata berusaha menangkapnya.

"Kena kau," Kiba kembali mengoleskan krim.

Jadilah Kiba dan Hinata saling mengoleskan krim. Keduanya tertawa riang terkadang diselingi teriakan – teriakan kecil. Hinata tampak senang seakan lepas dari beban berat yang selalu menimpanya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke memandang keduanya dari kejauhan. Matanya onyx-nya berkilat – kilat marah. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Tak lain, Sasuke sedang cemburu. Kembali teringat kata – kata Hinata saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"_Untuk apa berbohong? Kau menganggap itu kebohongan karena cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya menganggapmu seperti sahabat, tidak lebih dari itu,"_

"Akan kubuat kau menyesali perkataanmu, Hinata,"

.

.

"Hentikan," Hinata menepis tangan Kiba yang penuh dengan krim sambil tertawa.

"Ayolah. Satu kali saja," Kiba berusaha menjangkau wajah Hinata.

"Sepertinya di sini ada sesuatu yang menarik," suara berat itu sukses membuat kegiatan Hinata dan Kiba terhenti.

Kiba dan Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Sa-sasuke-sama," Hinata membungkukan badannya diikuti Kiba.

"Hinata Hyuuga, kau sudah terpilih menjadi pemimpin sayap kiri. Bukannya berlatih, kau justru memainkan lelucon tak berguna itu," ujar Sasuke dengan dingin.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam – dalam. Perubahan sikap Sasuke membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke tidak pernah berkata dengan dingin seperti itu.

"Itu bukan salah Hinata. Saya yang memulainya," Kiba membela Hinata.

"Ki-kiba-kun," Hinata menatap Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata seakan menenangkan Hinata. Sementara Sasuke terlihat sangat cemburu akan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura dari kejauhan datang dan berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. "Wah, Hinata-chan ada di sini juga. Siapa yang ada di sebelahmu? Pacarmu ya?"

Wajah Hinata dan Kiba bersemu merah. Sementara Sasuke tampak semakin marah.

"Bu-bukan. Di-dia hanya teman saja," Hinata menjawab dengan pelan.

"Teman?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk tanpa berani menatap pemuda raven itu. Sasuke menggandeng lengan Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura-chan," Sasuke memasang senyum.

Sakura terperangah. Ia ingat sekali kemarin malam, Sasuke masih bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke justru memasang senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya? Apa mungkin Sasuke mulai jatuh cinta padanya?

Hinata hanya terdiam. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Sasuke menggandeng lengan Sakura. apa mungkin Sasuke sudah berhasil berpindah hati? Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Jujur, Hinata tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi, ia juga merasa tidak pantas untuk mengatakan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke.

"Ayo," Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke. "Jaa, Hinata-chan."

Hinata memaksakan diri tersenyum. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Sasuke menyadari perubahan wajah Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil merayakan kemenangan rencananya. Sementara Kiba hanya memandang dengan khawatir kearah Hinata.

.

.

"Hinata, aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Kiba dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau menyukai seseorang dalam hatimu?" tanya Kiba.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hinata terkejut.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-sama?" Kiba berhenti berjalan.

Hinata hanya menunduk dalam – dalam. Ia tak berani menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga," Kiba kembali berjalan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Wajahmu berubah saat melihat Sasuke-sama menggandeng Sakura-sama," ujar Kiba santai. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya saja?"

Hinata memandang Kiba. Ia kembali teringat janjinya pada Sakura. Ia kembali teringat Fugaku yang secara tidak langsung memintanya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Kalau tidak, justru kau yang akan tersakiti," ujar Kiba tiba – tiba.

Hinata terkejut. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba sama dengan apa yang dikatan Kushina.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke-sama itu mencintaimu. Kau juga sebaliknya. Jangan memperdulikan apa yang orang lain rasakan dan apa yang orang lain bilang. Kalau kau mencintai Sasuke, utarakan perasaanmu itu," Kiba menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Hinata.

Kiba mengangguk.

"Arigato, Kiba-kun," Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ya," Kiba memaksakan diri tersenyum. Mungkin, ia harus melepas Hinata dari hatinya.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa perlu melirik kalender, ia sudah tahu ini adalah harinya. Hari dimana ia akan memulai perang pertamanya. Hinata memandang baju perang di hadapannya. Baju perang mungil itu dibuat khusus untuknya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap – siap. Tak lama, ia sudah selesai berpakaian. Ia menatap kamarnya yang didominasi warna ungu muda itu. apa ia masih mungkin untuk melihat kamarnya lagi? Hinata menepis pikiran itujauh – jauh. Ia segera turun.

Hiashi dan Neji menunggunya. Hinata tersenyum kearah keduanya.

"Sudah waktunya ya?" Hinata memandang langit yang masih gelap.

Neji mengangguk, "Kau harus selamat."

"Aku tidak yakin," Hinata memakai sepatu botnya.

"Kita semua harus," kini Hiashi ikut bicara.

"Cepatlah pulang," Hanabi memeluk sang ayah.

"Pasti," jawab Hiashi singkat sambil mengusap air mata Hanabi.

Hanabi beralih kearah Neji dan Hinata lalu memeluk mereka.

Hinata mengambil busur dan anak panahnya lalu menempatkannya di bagian belakang baju perangnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah pedang panjang lalu menyelipkannya di pinggangnya. Hiashi membukak pintu rumahnya dengan lebar dan tampakalah beribu – ribu prajurit berbaris dengan rapi.

"Hari ini, kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang yag bahkan kita tidak tahu kapan selesainya. Kita semua di sini menentukan nasib kerajaan Uchiha selanjutnya. Hidup dan mati, kita pertaruhkan untuk kerajaan kita," Hiashi memberi sedikit pengantar. "Oleh karena itu, kita harus merebut kemenangan itu."

Seluruh prajurit bersorak – sorai. Hinata melirik Kiba yang berada di ujung kiri pasukan itu. Hinata tersneyum kecil. Kiba membalas senyuman Hinata. Kemudian, rombongan prajurit Hyuuga berjalan memulai perjalanan. Hinata menunggangi kudanya. Ia memandang kearah kastil yang menjulang tinggi.

"Sasuke-sama, hari ini adalah waktunya. Kalaupun aku tidak selamat nantinya, paling tidak, akan selalu ada nama Sasuke-sama di hatiku. Walau Sasuke-sama tak pernah mendengarnya dariku, tapi aku berharap Sasuke-sama mengetahui bahwa aku selalu mencintai Sasuke-sama," ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Sasuke memandang Hinata dari balik kaca jendelanya. Hatinya bagaikan tersayat melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Semoga kau selamat, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

**Author's Note : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini ^^. Fanfic ini mungkin selesai 2 chapter mendatang. Chapter VI akan dipost minggu depan atau mungkin 2 minggu lagi. Maklum ya, author masih pelajar. Banyak PR dan ulangan. Buat yang udah review, makasih banget. Kalian semua yang bantu author biar semangat nyelesaiin fanfic ini. Sorry kalau banyak typo di sana – sini. Sekali lagi, author bakal terus tunggu review-nya. Keep reading, guys! ^0^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Kingdom

Chapter VI

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

.

.

Review Chapter V:

"Sasuke-sama, hari ini adalah waktunya. Kalaupun aku tidak selamat nantinya, paling tidak, akan selalu ada nama Sasuke-sama di hatiku. Walau Sasuke-sama tak pernah mendengarnya dariku, tapi aku berharap Sasuke-sama mengetahui bahwa aku selalu mencintai Sasuke-sama," ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Sasuke memandang Hinata dari balik kaca jendelanya. Hatinya bagaikan tersayat melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Semoga kau selamat, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

3 bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Hinata ke medan perang. Sejak seminggu itulah Sasuke selalu gelisah. Pikirannya selalu dihantui oleh kepergian Hinata. Sementara itu, kepergian Hinata justru menjadi kesempatan besar bagi Sakura untuk mendekati Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin pada Sakura.

Suatu hari, Sasuke tengah berjalan di melewati aula utama. Ia mendengar Fugaku berbicara dengan sesorang.

"Benar sekali, Fugaku-sama," suara prajurit itu terdengar lelah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hiashi dan Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Pasukan mereka semua banyak yang terluka parah. Pasukan Madara sangat kuat dan banyak. Mereka melewati bagian timur. Baru saja kudengar, mereka akan menyerang pasukan sayap kiri," prajurit itu menjelaskan.

"Sayap kiri? Pasukan yang dipimpin Hinata bukan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Benar. Selama ini pasukan Jendral Hinata selalu menang. Namun, bukan berarti mereka tidak kehilangan banyak pasukan. Strategi yang dirancang Jendral Hinata memang bagus. Namun, banyak prajurit yang terluka, bahkan hampir setengahnya telah meninggal. Kita harus mengirim pasukan bantuan," prajurit itu memandang Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangguk, "Kau boleh pergi."

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam. Ia memandang Fugaku yang duduk di atas singgasananya.

"Otou-san, aku akan ikut perang," Sasuke berkata dengan berani.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau adalah satu – satunya penerus," Fugaku membentak Sasuke.

"Otou-san, aku akan baik – baik saja. Aku sudah latihan bermain pedang," Sasuke membela diri.

"Tidak bisa," Fugaku berdiri hendak pergi.

"Otou-san bagaimana perasaan Otou-san apabila nyawa Okaa-san sedang terancam nyawanya?" Sasuke berlari mengikuti ayahnya.

Fugaku berhenti melangkah. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya.

"Ini berbeda, Sasuke," Fugaku berdiri memandang keluar. "Aku akan mengutus orang lain."

"Aku mencintainya, Tou-san," Sasuke berkata setengah berteriak.

Fugau kembali terdiam. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran putranya. Ia menatap putranya. Terpancar kesungguhan dari mata Sasuke.

"Aku mohon," ujar Sasuke lagi. "Aku berjanji akan pulang dengan selamat, Tou-san."

Fugaku menghela nafas. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan sedih.

"Akan kupikirkan," Fugaku berjalan pergi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia segera melangkah. Tiba – tiba saja Sakura menahannya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura dengan dingin.

"Apa kau akan mengejarnya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Sakura berteriak membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Ya. Lantas kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi," Sakura mulai menangis. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sakura memeluk punggung Sasuke. Ia terisak menahan langkah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura. "Tapi aku mencintainya."

.

.

"Hidup Panglima Hinata!"

Sorakan itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru perkemahan. Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap prajurit bawahannya berpesta. Setelah menang melawan Kabuto, tenaga Hinata benar – benar terkuras. Ia duduk di atas bukit sedikit menjauh dari perkemahan. Ia menatap bintang di atas langit. Pikirannya melayang ke arah Sasuke. Sedang apa ia? Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah melupakannya?

"Hinata," suara Kiba mengagetkan Hinata.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata menggeser posisi duduknya memberi tempat untuk Kiba.

"Masih memikirkan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Hm," Hinata menunduk.

"Kita berada dalam medan perang. Hidup dan mati, tidak tahu kapan menghampiri. Mungkin, besok kita sudah terbaring dingin. Atau juga besok kita masih bernafas," Kiba menatap bulan yang semakin tertutup awan.

"Ya," Hinata menjawab singkat.

"Bersemangatlah Hinata-chan! Kau harus selamat demi Sasuke-sama!" Kiba tersenyum lebar.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Arigato, Kiba-kun."

Tiba – tiba seorang prajurit datang dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Lapor! Ada surat untuk anda," prajurit itu memberi sebuah surat.

Hinata membuka surat itu lalu membacanya. Ia memandang Kiba. Kiba memandang Hinata dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Sasuke-sama…" Hinata terdiam. "Ikut perang."

.

.

Hinata menebaskan pedangnya merobohkan musuhnya. Kudanya berderap dengan kencang membelah lautan darah. Ia memandang mayat seorang panglima di hadapannya. Ia merasa bersalah telah membunuh panglima itu. Sementara itu, para prajurit musuh yang telah melihat panglima mereka mati mulai melarikan diri.

"Untuk Kerajaan Uchiha," Hinata mengangkat pedangnya.

Semua prajurit Hinata bersorak lalu mengejar para prajurit yang berusaha kabur. Hinata menghela nafas lega. Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh dari kudanya. Ia sangat kelelahan. Untung Kiba segera menahannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil ke arah Kiba. Kiba terlihat khwatir.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia kembali memau kudanya menyusul ribuan prajurit yang telah mendahuluinya.

Sepasang mata menatap Hinata dari kejauhan. Matanya berwarna sama dengan mata Sasuke. Ia memandang Hinata penuh minat. Setiap pergerakan Hinata selalu membuatnya kagum.

"Gadis itu menarik juga,"

.

.

"Ayo minum segelas saja, Hinata. Anggur ini enak sekali," Kiba menyodorkan segelas anggur kepada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum sambil mendorong gelas yang disodorkan Kiba. Ia menatap langit senja. Matahari mulai tenggelam di balik bukit. Hinata berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Ia hendak mencari udara segar. Tiba – tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang. Hinata menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Shikamaru? Kenapa kau di sini?" Hinata memandang heran kearah Shikamaru. "Kau seharusnya memimpin bagian tenggara bukan?"

"Sasuke-sama aka ikut pasukan ini. Jadi aku diminta mengalihkan pasukanku ke sini. Siapkan pasukanmu. Madara akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat," Shikamaru melangkah pergi.

"A-ano, Sasuke-sama sudah sampai?" Hinata mengejar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menunjuk kearah belakang. Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang lain. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata. Hinata dengan cepat memalingkan mukanya lalu berjalan pergi. Sasuke segera mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Bukannya berhenti, Hinata justru mempercepat langkahnya. Untunglah, Sasuke dapat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hinata. Hinata menunduk dalam – dalam berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba – tiba saja memerah.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Hinata.

"Kudengar, pasukanmu butuh bantuan," Sasuke berjalan pelan.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Kau hanya menyusahkan," Hinata berkata dengan dingin.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah mendengar kalimat Hinata. Hinata ikut berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia kembali teringat kata – kata Kiba dan Kushina. Haruskah ia berhenti berpura – pura? Mata lavendernya berkaca - kaca.

"Ya, aku mungkin salah. Sudahlah, lupakan saja kejadian yang terdahulu. Ternyata, aku sia- sia datang kemari," Sasuke melangkah pergi.

Hinata menahan air matanya yang berdesakan.

"Aku senang kau di sini," Hinata berkata pelan.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Mata onyx-nya menatap Hinata yang berdiri di puncak bukit. Ia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Ia berlari lalu memeluk Hinata. Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku berbohong," Hinata menangis.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat seakan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku tahu," ujar Sasuke singkat.

.

.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke. Keduanya menatap bintang bertaburan di langit.

"Besok puncaknya," Hinata berbisik.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia mengerti maksud Hinata. Besok, adalah perang dengan Madara. Perang yang menentukan apakah Kerajaan Uchiha akan menang atau tidak.

"Setidaknya, kita berjuang bersama," Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam.

"Sasuke-sama, kalau salah satu diantara kita tidak selamat bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kita semua akan selamat," Sasuke meluruskan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"Karena kita bersama. Kita akan saling melindungi," Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

"Janji?" Hinata mengulurkan jari kelingingnya.

Sasuke menyambutnya dengan gembira.

.

.

Hinata memandang prajuritnya yangtelah berbaris rapi. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang akan menjadi puncak perang kita. Saat inilah dimana kita harus berjuang keras. Mempertaruhkan seluruh nyawa kita, untuk Kerajaan Uchiha," Hinata menatap prajuritnya. "Kita akan maju. Untuk Kerajaan Uchiha."

Para prajurit bersorak – sorai. Hinata menatap pasukan musuh yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Hinata menahan nafasnya. Jumlah mereka bahkan lebih banyak daripada yang dikira Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Seorang prajurit meniup terompet perang, tanda perang dimulai. Hinata memacu kudanya bersamaan dengan kuda Sasuke. Perlahan mulai membelah formasi musuh. Menumbangkan para prajurit musuh. Menembus jalan menuju kemenangan.

.

.

"Hinata perhatikan sekelilingmu dan cari Madara," Sasuke memandang Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Ia memandang ngeri kearah ribuan prajurit yang tergeletak mati. Ia menangkap sosok pria berbadan besar dan tampak menyeramkan.

"Madara," bisiknya pelan.

Hinata memacu kudanya menuju arah Madara. Madara tersenyum licik.

"Hinata," Sasuke berusaha menangkap sosok Hinata di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan Hinata. Ia kehilangan jejak Hinata.

Tiba – tiba saja, seorang prajurit mengangkat pedangnya berusaha membunuh Sasuke. Hinata menatap pergerakan prajurit itu.

"Sasuke-sama!"

.

.

**Author's Note : Akhirnya update chapter VI juga ^^ Keliatannya nih fanfic makin gaje ya ._. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di mana - mana. Author mohon review-nya. Chapter VII Author post mungkin minggu depan. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Maaf ya kalau mungkin chapter ini dibaca keliatannya pendek banget. Author janji minggu depan chapter-nya bakal panjang deh dan pastinya nggak bikin bosen. Makasih buat yang udah review ya ^^ Keep reading ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Kingdom

Chapter VII

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

~Last Chapter~

.

.

Review Chapter VI:

"Hinata," Sasuke berusaha menangkap sosok Hinata di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan Hinata. Ia kehilangan jejak Hinata.

Tiba – tiba saja, seorang prajurit mengangkat pedangnya berusaha membunuh Sasuke. Hinata menatap pergerakan prajurit itu.

"Sasuke-sama!"

.

.

Pedang Hinata beradu dengan pedang prajurit itu. Sasuke segera berbalik dan menyadari Hinata yang mencoba melindunginya.

"Lari…" Hinata menahan pedang prajurit itu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan dengan cemas. "Apa?"

"Cepatlah lari! Cari tempat tersembunyi, Madara pasti ingin membunuhmu," Hinata mematahkan pedang musuhnya dan dengan cepat menebaskan pedangnya membunuh prajurit itu.

"Itu berarti aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Pergilah. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Madara."

Sasuke berusaha mencegah Hinata, tapi langkah gadis itu sudah mendahauluinya. Hinata berlari cepat mencari Madara. Mata lavendernya menangkap sosok lelaki paruh baya itu. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan tampak berantakan. Hinata mencengkeram pedangnya dengan erat. Tangannya bergetar. Madara menghunus pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata. Petarungan keduanya dimulai…

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari membelah area perang. Tangannya menebaskan pedangnya membunuh musuhnya satu per satu. Mata hitamnya berusaha mencari satu sosok. Hinata. Peluh membasahi keningnya. Sasuke mengusapnya dengan cepat.

"Hinata," teriaknya.

Namun, teriakan Sasuke hanya bagaikan angin yang berlalu. Tak ada yang memperdulikan teriakan pemuda itu. Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Pasukan Hinata semakin berkurang. Pasukan Madara benar – benar kuat. Sasuke kembali berlari mencari Hinata. Beberapa kali ia dihadang oleh prajurit musuh yang berusaha membunuhnya. Ia hampir putus asa.

Tiba – tiba sudut matanya menangkap sosok Madara. Dan tak jauh dari Madara, tampaklah Hinata. Sasuke berlari menuju tempat Hinata.

"Hinata!" sekali lagi, Sasuke berteriak memanggil Hinata.

Hinata menoleh memandang Sasuke. Madara ikut menoleh. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk bersembunyi?" Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"Kau sudah berjanji,"

"Wah, adegan yang menarik bukan?" suara berat Madara mengagetkan keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan berani.

"Hyuuga, aku mengajakmu bertaruh,"

"Ber-bertaruh?" Hinata sangat kaget.

"Dan barang taruhannya adalah… Sasuke," Madara tersenyum licik.

"A-apa?" Hinata kaget bukan main. Ia tak mungkin menjadikan orang yang harus dilindungi menjadi barang taruhan.

"Kau bertarung melawanku. Jika kau menang, aku tak akan lagi menyerang Kerajaan Uchiha. Tapi, kalau kau kalah, Sasuke Uchiha akan kubunuh,"

"Ti-tidak," Hinata berjalan mundur.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan terus menyerang Kerajaan Uchiha dan kupastikan, Sasuke akan mati," ujar Madara mengelus pelan pedangnya.

Tangan Hinata bergetar. Taruhannya adalah Sasuke dan Kerajaan Uchiha. Ia harus memenangkannya. Matanya beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan," Sasuke berbisik.

"Bagaimana, Hyuuga?" suara Madara kembali terdengar.

Hinata kembali terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa di saat seperti ini. Jika ia kalah, Sasuke akan mati. Tetapi, jika ia menang, Sasuke akan selamat. Akan tetapi, Madara adalah lawan yang kuat. Ia sulit untuk dikalahkan. Tapi, satu – satunya cara adalah melawan Madara.

"Baiklah," Hinata mnatap Madara.

"Hinata," Sasuke memandang Hinata tak percaya.

"Demi kebaikan kita semua," Hinata tersenyum memaksakan diri.

Madara menyeringai. "Pilihan yang cerdas."

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Kiba tiba – tiba muncul di sebelah Hinata. Wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Kiba, aku bisa minta tolong padamu," Hinata memandang Kiba penuh harap.

"Tentu," jawab Kiba singkat.

"Bawa Sasuke-sama pergi dari sini, di sini tidak aman. Jaga dia dan pastikan ia selalu ada bersamamu,"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Jangan cemaskan aku. Aku akan baik – baik saja," Hinata memandang lurus ke depan. "Kau akan memenuhi permintaanku kan?"

Kiba terdiam. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk. "Sasuke-sama, ayo kita menjauh."

"Tapi," Sasuke memandang Hinata.

"Jangan cemaskan aku," Hinata tersenyum. "Kau bisa berada di bukit sana. Dari sana, kau bisa mengawasiku kan? Dengan begitu, kita dapat saling melihat."

"Kau harus tepati janjimu," Sasuke emandang Hinata dengan penuh rasa cemas.

Hinata mengangguk, "Pergilah."

Hinata menatap Sasuke seolah memintanya menjauh. Sasuke menggenggam lengan Hinata dengan erat. Sorotan matanya menunjukan keputusasaan. Sekali lagi, Hinata tersenyum menenangkan Sasuke. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Madara sementara Kiba membawa Sasuke menuju bukit yang ditunjuk Hinata.

Madara mengangkat pedangnya tinggi – tinggi lalu mulai menyerang Hinata. Dengan sigap Hinata mengelak dari serangan Madara. Pedangnya terayun membalas serangan Madara. Namun, tak disangka, Madara segera berbalik dan mematahkan serangan Hinata. Pedang Hinata terlempar tak berapa jauh dari arahnya. Hinata memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit. Madara memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Hinata lagi. Serangan Madara mampu membuat Hinata terhempas ke tanah. Hinata meringis kesakitan. Belum sempat ia bangkit berdiri, Madara mencengkik lehernya dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang mungil tingi – tinggi.

"Mati kau," ujarnya penuh kemenangan.

"A-aku ti-tidak a-akan ma-mati se-secepat i-itu," Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari Madara.

Madara melepaskan cengkeramannya. Hinata terjatuh dengan keras. Madara menyeringai licik.

"Kau tidak ada apa – apanya bagiku, Hyuuga," ujarnya licik. "Untuk apa kau melindungi seseorang yang tak berkemampuan seperti Sasuke. Ia pantas mati! Ia tidak berguna. Ia hanya menyusahkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku?" Madara mengangkat dagu Hinata memaksa gadis itu menatapnya.

Hinata mengibaskan tangan Madara. "Tidak akan! Jangan bermimpi aku akan bergabung dengan pasukanmu itu! Kaulah yang pantas disebut tidak berguna!" Hinata berseru marah.

Madara kembali mengayunkan pedangnya membuat Hinata terguling semakin jauh. Hinata mulai terbatuk – batuk dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau sebut aku tidak berguna? Baiklah, akan kuajarkan bagaimana menjadi manusia berguna itu," Madara mengangkat pedangnya. "Kau ingin melindunginya bukan? Kau seharusnya mati dari awal."

Hinata berusaha membuka matanya. Ia mendapati pedangnya tertancap tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya menahan serangan Madara. Keduanya saling terhempas. Hinata bangkit kembali dan menyerang Madara. Ia sukses melukai lengan Madara.

"Beraninya kau," Madara memgangi lengannya yang terluka cukup dalam.

Madara kembali menyerang Hinata. Hinata fokus pada pergerakan Madara. Matanya lavender-nya yang tajam berusaha membaca semua pergerakan Madara. Begitu Madara tepat berada di depannya, Hinata segera mengayunkan pedangnya. Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara ia dan Madara. Berkali – kali Hinata terjatuh namun, ia berusaha bangkit. Darah segar mengalir dari berbagai sudut tubuhnya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Padahal, luka yang dialaminya tidak terlalu parah. Padangannya mulai berkunang – kunang. Di saat Hinata lengah, Madara berlari mendekati Hinata.

"Akan kuakhiri sekarang juga," Madara berteriak.

Hinata berusaha kuat untuk berdiri. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia melihat sosok Madara semakin mendekat tapi kakinya tak mampu digerakan untuk menyerang. Dari puncak bukit, Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dengan cemas.

"Hinata!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

Awan hitam menggulung di atas langit. Rintik – rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi tanah. Tetes demi tetes darah ikut membasahi tanah bercampur dengan air hujan. Hinata menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kian menjadi. Di hadapannya, Madara melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, tak lama, Madara tertawa keras. Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah terduduk menahan sakit. Hinata menarik pedangnya perlahan. Menariknya dari tubuh Madara.

_Flashback…_

_Madara menekan pedangnya ke tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata semakin melemah karena telah banyak kekurangan darah. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata menarik pedang di sampingnya. Dan menusukannya ke arah Madara. Madara memandang Hinata tak percaya._

"_K-Kau," Madara menatap Hinata._

"_K-kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuhku. Kalaupun aku mati, kau akan ikut mati," Hinata bekata pelan. Mata lavendernya menatap puncak bukit._

"_Gomen ne, Sasuke-sama. Aku tidak menepati janji kita. Apakah kau melihatku dari puncak sana? Aku harap tidak ada air mata yang mengalir,"Hinata tersenyum lembut._

_Flashback End._

Madara jatuh. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Be-beraninya k-kau membunuhku! Aku tak akan memaafakanmu," ujar Madara setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu," Hinata masih tetap berdiri walau kakinya terasa sangat lemah.

Madara mengerang pelan. Tak lama kemudian, kepalanya terkulai lemas.

Pasukan Madara yang melihat pemimpin mereka meninggal, mulai melarikan diri satu per satu. Hinata menatap pasukannya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat pedang yang telah dilumuri darah Madara. Para pasukan Hinata bersorak lalu mengejar para pasukan Madara. Hinata jatuh terduduk. Ia melepaskan pedang Madara yang tertancap. Tangan mungilnya menahan darah darah yang terus mengalir keluar. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, Sasuke tiba lalu berlutut di samping Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sasuke memeluk Hinata pelan.

"Ke-kenapa k-kau a-ada d-disini? Ke-keadaan ma-masih sa-sangat ber-berbahaya," Hinata mengenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak menepati janjimu," Sasuke ikut menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Gomenasai," Hinata memaksakan diri untuk tersneyum.

"Seharusnya aku melindungimu," Sasuke menyesali dirinya.

Air mata Hinata mulai mengalir. "A-aku ti-tidak a-apa – a-apa."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu? Jelas – jelas kau terluka parah," Sasuke semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Tiba – tiba suasana menjadi semakin ramai. Ternyata pasukan bantuan datang. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"O-out-san su-sudah mem-meberi ban-bantuan. Se-semua a-akan ba-baik – ba-baik sa-saja. A-aku ja-jadi te-tenang," Hinata tersenyum.

"Berhentilah berbicara," suara Sasuke bergetar.

Hiashi dan Minato tiba dengan kuda mereka. Hiashi menatap putrinya tak percaya. Ia segera berlari memeluk putrinya. Mengambil alih tubuh Hinata dari Sasuke.

"Hinata!" teriak Hiashi.

"T-tou-san," Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Hiashi mengusap rambut putrinya dneganlembut. Matanya menatap nanar kondisi putrinya. Hinata terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Demamnya tinggi.

"Kita sudah pulang, Hinata," Hiashi mencoba mengajak Hinata berbincang, walau ia tahu Hinata tak akan menjawabnya.

Tangan Hiashi mengenggam tangan Hinata yang sangat dingin. Perlahan, tubuh Hinata bergerak. Matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Tou-san," ujarnya pelan.

Hiashi menatap putrinya. "Hinata, kau sudah sadar?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Otou-san pa-pasti kh-khawatir. Go-gomen ne."

"Dasar anak nakal. Sudah kubilang kau harus pulang dengan selamat," Hiashi menahan air matanya.

"O-otou-san," Hinata menatap sang ayah.

"Hm," Hiashi balas menatap putrinya.

"A-aku me-mmerindukan pe-pelukan O-okaa-san," ujar Hinata tiba – tiba.

Hiashi tertegun. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana kalau Otou-san menggantikan Okaa-san?" Hiashi memeluk putrid kesayangannya.

"Pe-pelukan Otou-san ha-hangat," Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Be-benarkah," Hiashi mulai terisak menyadari apa maksud putrinya.

"Tou-san..," Hinata menutup matanya.

"Hm," Hiashi berusaha tegar.

"A-aku me-menyayangimu,"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati bukit dimana ia dan Hinata sering berlatih. Sepanjang malam, perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Padahal, Kerajaan Uchiha sudah memenangkan peperangan. Dan tentunya semua itu merupakan jasa Hinata. Sasuke tertegun mendapati bayangan empat orang anak kecil yang tengah bermain.

"Oi, Teme, coba kejar aku!" seorang anak berambut pirang berteriak kearah anak berambut raven yang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Hn," anak berambut raven itu hanya menjawab singkat tanpa berpindah dari posisi duduknya.

"Oi, Teme, ayo bermain," si pirang berpaling dan berlari kearah dimana si raven duduk.

"Sudahlah Naruto, mungkin Sasuke-sama capek," seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo berkata lembut sambil meletakan keranjang bunga yang ia bawa.

"Benar, Naruto," seoran gadis berambut pink menimpali perkataan anak perempuan itu.

Anak laki – laki berambut pirang hanya menghela nafas. Tiba – tiba, ia menarik tangan si gadis indigo.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya latihan,"

"I-ini masih pukul 2 siang. Kita latihan pukul 3," gadis indigo itu menolak namun tetap membiarkan si pirang menarik tangannya.

"Jaa, Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama," gadis indigo itu melambaikan tangannya pada gadis berambut pink dan lelaki raven.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, Hinata merupakan si gadis indigo, Naruto si pirang, Sakura si anak perempuan berambut pink, dan ia sendiri si raven. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hinata kini berada di ambang kematian, namun, ia tidak mampu membantu Hinata. Sasuke semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu banyak bersedih," sebuah suara membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hinata?!" Sasuke memandang Hinata yang kini dlam balutan gaun berwarna putih selutut. Rambutnya yang panjang terikat sebagian. Tubuhnya sedikit bercahaya. Sasuke menyadari apa yag terjadi.

"Aku akan selalu ada," Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa kita… sudah berada di alam yang berbeda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin," jawab Hinata singkat.

Sasuke menahan air matanya yang mulai menggenang. "Apa kita… bisa bertemu kembali?"

"Mungkin," jawab Hinata lagi.

"Apa kau akan selalu menemaniku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Selalu. Aku kakan selalu ada di hati Sasuke-sama. Karena aku… mencintai Sasuke-sama," Hinata memeluk Sasuke. "Walau harus terpisah, aku yakin kita akan bersama. Suatu saat nanti."

"Kau janji?" Sasuke menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kupastikan kali ini aku tidak akan melanggaranya."

"AKu percaya padamu," Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Aku harus pergi," Hinata mengenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Haruskah kau pergi sekarang? Tak bisakah kau tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi? Temani aku…," Sasuke tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Gomenasai, Sasuke-sama." Hinata melepas genggaman tangannya. "Aishiteru."

Hinat amenghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap langit yang kelam.

"Apa kau di sana, Hinata? Satu hal yang belum sempat kusampaikan…," Sasuke mengusap air matanya. "Aishiteru."

.

.

.

1000 tahun kemudian…

Seorang gadis berambut indigo menutup novel yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Baca apa?" tanya pemuda di hadapannya.

"Novel. Bagus seklai. Judulnya _Dark Kingdom._ Benar – benar menyentuh walau terakhirnya _sad ending_," Hinata meluruskan posisi duduknya. "Sasuke-kun tidak makan?"

"Baru saja akan mengajakmu," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku bawakan bento ekstra tomat lhooo," Hinata mengeluarkan dua kotak makan lalu memberikannya satu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya lalu memakannya. Keduanya tertawa riang mengobrolkan novel yang baru Hinata baca.

Sementara itu, dari atas langit, seorang gadis berambut indigo dan pemuda raven tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku menepati janjiku," ujar gadis berambut indigo itu.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: Gomen ne… ketunda 2 minggu yah jadinya hehehe. Soalnya author kehalangan sama mid semester. Sebagai pelajar, tentu author harus belajar dengan rajin dulu. padahal author sudah berusaha nyelesaiin fanfic ini tapi ternyata nggak kelar dalam waktu smeinggu =_= gomen ne. Nah, ini adalah chapter terakhir. Author bakal buat fanfic lainnya juga, SasuHina pastinya. Jadi, ditunggu ya ^^ dan jangan lupa review-nya ^^ NB: sori banyak typo bertebaran -_-**


End file.
